A rack may include a standardized frame for mounting equipment, such as a network device. For example, the equipment may be mounted on a rack post of the rack by bolting or clipping the equipment to mounting rails of the rack. The rack may be divided vertically into rack units. The vertical height of the equipment may be defined as a quantity of rack units.